


Jealousy

by newblooms



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newblooms/pseuds/newblooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung pretends that his jealousy over Jackson and Bambam is just a joke, but Jackson knows otherwise.</p><p>inspired by this video  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6LLALPXmEA">xx</a></p><p>cross posted on <a href="http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1007316/jealousy-parkjinyoung-got7-jacksonwang-jinson">aff</a><br/>and <a href="http://newblooms.livejournal.com/1290.html">lj</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

"Why do you only take BamBam out for meat?" Jackson is perched on Jinyoung's thigh, digging at his cup of ice cream. They're in their crowded dressing room and the cameras on them shooting for Got7 now and Jinyoung looks up at him, eyes dripping with innocence. "You always take BamBam out for meat, but you only take me out for noodles." 

"Well you always go to the movies alone," Jackson replies back, but Jinyoung ignores him patting his legs. 

"I always eat with you, but you only take BamBam out. Why do you do that, it makes me jealous," Jinyoung pouts and Jackson can't tell if he's actually serious or not. 

He doesn't know what to call what Jinyoung and him are and he still can't decipher what Jinyoung actually means when he says things like this. He figures it's nothing but playing up their skinship for the fans, that if Jinyoung had an actual problem with the attention Jackson gives BamBam he'd tell him in private. So, Jackson just laughs, smiling widely for the camera 

"Bromance?" Jinyoung jokes, uneasy laughter raking through him. Jackson wouldn't necessarily define them as a bromance, sure Jinyoung was his best friend, but Jackson definitely thinks fucking on a regular basis goes past the bromance line. "You've never once said 'Let's go eat meat' to me." 

"Why do you keep talking about meat?" Jackson huffs, fixing his snapback. 

"Because you've only eaten noodles with me." 

"That's what I want to eat with you," Jackson sighs. Jackson still can't tell if Jinyoung is just poking fun at him or if he's actually just being passive aggressive and is actually mad at him. 

"Whatever. This is the end of you and me," Jinyoung says and for a split second Jackson can see the seriousness in his eyes. Jackson furrows his brows, trying to figure out what's going on in Jinyoung's head, but the younger just detaches, smiling brightly and laughing lightly. 

"I want to eat junbok with you! Who cares about meat?" 

"We've only eaten junbok once, you've eaten meat with bambam multiple times," Jinyoung points out and now Jackson knows this is a serious concern for Jinyoung. That he's actually feeling threatened by BamBam of all people. 

Jackson sighs, licking ice cream off his hand. "But bambam is a dongsang. I'm close with BamBam, but with you-" Jackson cuts himself off, not wanting to say something that stayed between him and Jinyoung. 

"So they're not that close," Youngjae jokes to the camera and Jackson turns to smack him in the arm. 

"I'm not close with you," Jackson says to the Youngjae, hitting him in the arm again. Youngjae's loud laughing rings through the room as Jackson turns back to Jinyoung, wrapping an arm around Jinyoung. "I'm closest with you and Bambam." 

"And the others?" 

"They're just family," Jackson jokes. The maknaes laugh loudly, filling the space. Jinyoung laughs too, eyes crinkling, but Jackson can tell by that this isn't settled. 

~ 

Jackson pulls Jinyoung into Jinyoung's separate room as soon as they arrive back at the dorm, sliding the blinds and locking the door. They've been at the broadcasting station all day and Jackson can tell Jinyoung is beat, but he's not going to be able to sleep unless he knows everything is fine between them 

"Okay. Tell me," Jackson says as soon as the lock clicks. Jinyoung takes his bag off, placing it in his closet and lays down on the sleeping mat placed on his floor. Jackson joins him eventually, sitting beside him, arms wrapped around his knees. 

"Tell you what?" Jinyoung asks, looking over at Jackson. 

"What was that thing about Bambam and the meat." Jinyoung sighs, sitting up next to Jackson. 

"It was just a joke for the now video, I'm not really jealous of Bambam,” Jinyoung claims, not looking Jackson in the eye. “There's nothing to be jealous of anyway, it's not like we're exclusive or anything, we just fool around." Jinyoung spits the word out like it's burning his tongue and Jackson takes a deep breath. He doesn't want to say it, doesn't want to put into words the question that's been floating around their heads for weeks. 

"Do you want to be? Exclusive, I mean," Jackson asks quietly, gauging Jinyoung's reaction. Jinyoung fiddles with his fingers turning his head away from Jackson. "Jinyoung?" Jackson grabs Jinyoung's hand, trying to get the younger to look at him. 

"Only if you do. I don't want to make you feel like you have to because I want to be. I don't want this to ruin us," Jinyoung says, looking down at his fingers. Jackson runs his thumbs over Jinyoung's jaw, tilting his head upwards so he can slot his lips against Jinyoung's. 

Jinyoung pushes back against Jackson's lips, reaching his hands into his hair. They've done this countless amounts of times, Jinyoung's lips a familiar feeling, and Jackson can feel Jinyoung sigh against his lips as they break apart. "So you do?" 

"Of course I do, idiot. I've wanted it for so long." Jinyoung presses his lips against Jackson's, pushing him down and straddling his thighs. Jackson threads his hands through the hairs at the back of Jinyoung's neck, pulling him down. 

"You don't need to feel jealous of BamBam or Mark or anyone. I'm yours, got it?" Jackson says, lips ghosting along Jinyoung's neck. Jinyoung shutters, nodding his head as Jackson's latches himself on, sucking harshly. He slots his thigh in between Jinyoung’s legs, pressing against the bulge growing. “Yours.” 

"Jackson, shit," Jinyoung breathes, grinding down onto Jackson's thigh. 

"What, baby?" Jackson asks, nosing along Jinyoung's collarbone. "Tell me what you want." 

"Please, please, fuck me." Jackson smirks, flipping them over so he's looming over Jinyoung. He works open the buttons of his shirt, teasing the exposed skin. Jinyoung groans in impatience, flinging the shirt across the room and removing his jeans. He pulls on Jackson's shirt and Jackson's high pitched laugh rings through the room. 

"You're eager tonight." Jinyoung fiddles with the buckle of Jackson's belt, unlooping it and pulling the denim down Jackson's thighs. Jackson reaches behind Jinyoung to the crevice between the pillow and the wall to find the bottle of lube he stashed there the last time they had time to do this. He pulls Jinyoung's briefs down, leaning in to mouth at the light hairs that trickle up Jinyoung's stomach. 

Jackson opens the bottle, spreading the gel between his fingers before pressing one to the rim of Jinyoung's hole, circling it but never pressing in. Jinyoung's eyes flutter close and he's begging Jackson to stop teasing him. 

Jackson obeys, insisting one finger in all the way to the knuckle. Jinyoung gasps, pulling Jackson down to kiss him. He moans against Jackson's mouth as he presses back in with two fingers, scissoring him open. 

Jackson moves down Jinyoung's chest, mouthing Jinyoung's nipples, leaving marks along his stomach. Jinyoung's cock is hard and leaking against him and Jackson slips the head into his mouth as he goes back to opening Jinyoung up with three fingers now. 

Jinyoung pulls Jackson off his cock, face flushed, a thin layer of sweat covering him. "Please, I'm ready, just go." Jackson leans in to kiss him again, as he fists his own cock, smearing precum with the leftover lube on his fingers onto it. 

He presses in slowly, but it doesn't take him long to bottom out. Jinyoung is eager and relaxed below him, eyes shut and breathing labored as he moans softly, wrapping his legs around Jackson's waist. Jackson thrusts shallowly, kissing along Jinyoung's neck and shoulders. 

"Jackson, harder, I can take it. Please." Jackson pulls out all the way before quickly slamming back into Jinyoung, quickening his thrusts, targeting Jinyoung's prostate every time. 

Jinyoung is hiccuping out moans of Jackson's name, his cock leaking between the two of them, the added friction of Jackson's stomach pressing against it almost too much for him. 

Jinyoung scrapes dull fingernails down Jackson's shoulder, leaving angry marks in their wake. Jackson's groans as Jinyoung clenches around him and he dives for Jinyoung's lips, messily kissing him. 

Jackson can feel the heat coiling in his stomach and he can tell Jinyoung is close by the constant begging for Jackson to touch him. 

Jackson finally complies, wrapping a fist loosely around Jinyoung's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. 

"Come, Jinyoung. I know you want to, come for me," Jackson breathes out against the shell of Jinyoung's ear and it's all it takes for Jinyoung to release, white streaks caking his stomach. 

He clenches down around Jackson's cock and Jackson pulls out, stroking himself once before coming along the back of Jinyoung's thighs. 

Jackson catches his breath, forehead leaning against Jinyoung's. He grabs his discarded t-shirt next to him and uses it to clean up the mess along Jinyoung's body before collapsing next to Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung wraps himself around Jackson, head burrowed in Jackson's neck. He close to passing out, eyes drooping as Jackson runs his hand through his hair. 

"Hey," Jackson says quietly, laying his chin on top of Jinyoung's head. Jinyoung grunts in response. "Do you wanna get meat with me for lunch tomorrow?"


End file.
